Si Quieres
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Puede alguien amar intensamente a dos hombres? Puede un corazon soportar tanto amor? Puede el amor de un amigo convertirse en el amor verdadero? Y si en verdad uno de ellos es el amor verdadero estaria este dispuesto a dejarlo ir...


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Chicas… hoy les comparto un fic dedicado a mi segundo amor: Anthony. Este mini lo escribí como un reto para declararme no solo Albert Lover pero Anthonyfan también. Si amigas… tengo mi corazón, no dividido si no multiplicado como dice mi amiga Jana… jejeje así que en este mes que le pertenece a Anthony les traigo un mini dedicado a el. **

**Si quieres... **

**Por Roni de Andrew**

- Por supuesto... estaré esperando tu llamada... claro mi amor... pues estoy tomando un café con un amigo... jajajaja... claro que no... es solo Anthony... esta bien... hablamos en la noche... te quiero...

Anthony escuchaba la conversación de su amiga y sentía que cada palabra calaba su alma, ser el amigo de Candy había sido su puesto desde algunos años y siempre había estado feliz de que así fuera... pero de algunos meses acá el ser solo eso: 'un amigo' o 'solo Anthony' le dolía. El quería ser algo más, pero sabia que era un imposible, la chica estaba comprometida con otro hombre. Un gran hombre por cierto, un hombre de excelentes sentimientos, con una personalidad abrasadora, un hombre culto y que era muy detallista con la oji-verde, se notaba a leguas que amaba a la chica... ¡Era casi un hombre perfecto! El único detalle era que el que el prometido de Candy viajaba mucho por su trabajo, era un cantante muy reconocido y tenia miles de admiradoras por todos lados. De repente se le veía en las revistas de farándula del brazo de alguna chica de su club de admiradoras: ¡Las Delirantes Por Albert! ¡Las Albert Lovers! ¡Las Allbertfans! ¡Habían tantas chicas que se morían por el! Sin duda era un hombre muy carismático... ¡Y sobre todo: era su tío también!

- ¡Disculpa Anthony, sabes como me choca contestar el teléfono cuando estoy comiendo pero tu sabes que debo aprovechar de hablar con el cuándo me llama... ¡Siempre esta tan ocupado!

- No te preocupes, pero de todas maneras yo ya termine y es mejor que me retire... Aun no término de empacar para el viaje de mañana... – la verdad era que ya tenia todo listo para el viaje a México que como todos los alumnos de las universidades de estados unidos hacían durante el ansiado 'spring break'.

- ¡Anthony no! ¡No por favor no te vallas! No quiero quedarme sola...

- No te quedaras sola, mira ahí vienen tus amigas, además empezando mañana estaremos juntos por toda una semana. – El chico se levanto ignorando un poco la petición de la chica y se acerco a besar su mejilla como usualmente lo hacían, solo que esta vez se veía un poco seco, ella lo noto y tomo su brazo con su mano para retenerlo nuevamente. Los bellos ojos azul cielo del chico se enfocaron en las esmeraldas de la chica.

- Anthony, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? - los ojos del chico se volvieron cálidos y una leve sonrisa adorno se bello rostro.

- Claro que lo se... - aun que quisiera que no fuera solo como amigo, pensó el chico, ella se acerco nuevamente a el y beso su mejilla calidamente. - no te desveles mucho que eres una dormilona y no quiero que lleguemos tarde al aeropuerto mañana... - y con eso se retiro no sin antes saludar caballerosamente a Annie y Patty que llegaban en ese momento.

- ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunto Annie

- ¿A que te refieres? - respondió Candy sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga

- A los besos y tanta intimidad entre Anthony y tu... - ahora contestaba Patty al darse cuenta al igual que Annie del anterior intercambio entre la pareja.

- No se a que se refieren...

- ¡Pues que más parecen enamorados que amigos! - contesto Patty

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes mejor que nadie saben perfectamente que Anthony es solo mi mejor amigo y que estoy enamorada de Albert!

- Bueno no pongo en duda tu amor por Albert solo que a simple vista se nota que Anthony esta loquito por ti... ¡Y el no te es indiferente! - fue la sincera respuesta de Annie.

- ¡Annie! ¡No digas eso! ¡Claro que no... ya les dije que amo a Albert!

- Y te repetimos que no lo dudamos... solo que tal vez, no se... alguna vez te as preguntado si ¿se pudiera amar a dos al mismo tiempo?

- ¿Que?

- Si claro, ¿es tan difícil tener un corazón dividido?

- Ademas...

- ¿Ademas que Annie?

- Pues que no seria difícil de enamorarte de Anthony ya que en realidad es tan parecido a Albert...

- ¿Que?

- Así es, Albert viaja tanto que tal vez as encontrado en Anthony un substituto...

- ¡Chicas me hacen ver tan cruel! Yo no jugaría así con los sentimientos de Anthony... yo lo quiero es verdad, pero...

- Pero nada... ya dejemos el tema así... tal vez durante la próxima semana puedas aclarar tus sentimientos durante el viaje que tomaremos todos juntos... ¡tendrás una semana entera con Anthony!

Al día siguiente un grupo de amigos del último año de la Universidad Central de Chicago salía rumbo a Cabo San Lucas para pasar el último 'spring break' antes de graduarse y comenzar su vida de adultos...

Los días en México estaban llenos de sol, tequila y mariachis.

Durante el día los amigos se dedicaban a explorar los mercados típicos de artesanías, descansar a la orilla de la piscina o sobre los cómodos camastrones que el lujoso hotel había colocado sobre la blanca arena del mar.

Las noches las pasaban disfrutando de las delicias gastronómicas del bello país en algún restaurante cerca del malecón para después ir a disfrutar de antro más popular del momento, donde la cordura e inhibiciones se perdían después de varios tragos de tequila...

La chica estaba consiente de la conversación que tubo con sus amigas el día antes de venir a México y se había planteado la situación varias veces, sin en verdad encontrar respuesta a su dilema. Sabia que amaba a Albert, que no podía vivir sin el pero también se le partía el corazón al imaginarse sin la compañía del dulce Anthony. También le atormentaba el hecho de herir los sentimientos de su amigo, por que en verdad tenia sentimientos fuertes por el, y ni que negar la fuerte atracción que sentía por el chico. La relación entre Anthony y Candy había tenido una transformación de solamente amistad a algo mas, pasaban cada día juntos desde que se encontraban en el desayuno hasta que Anthony se despedía de ella a la puerta de su habitación a altas horas de la noche. Sin importar nada caminaban tomados de la mano y compartían abrazos y uno que otro beso furtivo cuando estaban solos.

La ultima noche de su viaje los amigos decidieron ir a un restaurante típico Mexicano, no se contuvieron de probar de nada: tacos, tamales, tortas, nopales, chilaquiles... las bebidas no se quedaban atrás: margaritas, charros negros, ¡y muchos tragos de tequila con limón y sal!

El mariachis se acerco a la mesa donde la pareja se encontraba y el pidió que les cantaran varias canciones... el repertorio incluía canciones de amores inalcanzables, de amores inconclusos, de amores perdidos, de desamores, de corazones rotos...

Anthony tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, enviando una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de Candy... ella estaba hipnotizada por la penetrante mirada azul cielo de Anthony... sus amigas tenían razón: Anthony se parecía mucho a Albert pero no eran iguales. Ambos eran rubios, pero el cabello de Anthony era menos rebelde que el de Albert dándole un aire de permanencia y seguridad... ambos eran atentos y sumamente caballerosos, pero Anthony se desvivía por la chica... El azul de sus ojos eran diferentes, ambos eran azul claros pero los de Anthony poseían una claridad que revelaba sus mas recónditos sentimientos... Por primera vez Candy veía intensamente a los ojos del chico y vio en ellos algo que nunca antes había prestado atención, tal vez seria que lo había ignorado antes, tal vez nunca había querido aceptarlo: amor, un inmenso amor por ella. Entro en pánico y súbitamente retiro su mano para salir corriendo del lugar. El joven se paralizo por un momento sin saber que había pasado, al momento que la canción terminaba también se levanto para seguirla, pero fue detenido por uno de los músicos que pedían que pagara por sus servicios.

Candy corrió por el malecón desesperada, no solamente la había asustado ver ese inmenso amor reflejado en los ojos del chico si no también el hecho de que no le molestara lo que vio, que le gustara y que su corazón mismo le había dicho que ella también correspondía a ese amor!

Minutos después se paro junto a un baranda que dividía la ciudad y el mar, bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la arena se quito las zapatillas que traía puestas y con ellas en manos camino unos cien pies antes de sentarse en la todavía tibia arena. Su mente era un caos, no sabia lo que le estaba pasando y por que...

_**- ¿**__**Alguna vez te as preguntado si se pudiera amar a dos al mismo tiempo?**_

_**- ¿**__**Es tan difícil tener un corazón dividido?**_

_**- Pues que no seria difícil de enamorarte de Anthony ya que en realidad es tan parecido a Albert...**_

_**- Albert viaja tanto que tal vez as encontrado en Anthony un substituto...**_

A pesar de la paz que las compasadas olas de mar traían, esas palabras de sus amigas hacían eco en su mente... ¿seria posible? En esos momentos sintió sentarse a su lado a alguien tan bien conocido por ella, ambos permanecieron callados por un rato hasta que sin despegar la vista de las olas el decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad? - escucho la masculina voz que tanto amaba.

- Nunca lo he dudado...

- ¿Pero sabes también que me es difícil ser solamente tuyo? No por que no quiera pero por mi trabajo...

- Lo se también...

- Quiero que seas feliz, aun si no es a mi lado, pero quiero que sepas que algún día podré estar solo contigo... y entonces te buscare y peleare contra cualquiera que se halla ganado tu corazón... recuerda siempre que no estoy renunciando a ti... ¡solo quiero darnos tiempo para que no halla dudas ni obstáculos!

- ¡Gracias Albert! - entonces ella volteo a ver su bello rostro que bajo la despejada luz de la luna lo hacia ver mas apuesto aun. El también la volteo a ver y acerco su rostro hacia el de ella para besarla tiernamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron ambos se sonrieron y el le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

- Me voy a quedar aquí un rato mas... necesito pensar...

- Como quieras preciosa...

Ella se quedo observando la luna por un largo rato, el va y ven de las olas realmente le ayudaron a despejar sus pensamientos y liberarla de la pesadez en su alma... al fin se sintió libre para poder enfrentar a un futuro con alguien que había esperado por ella por un largo tiempo... estaba por levantarse e ir a buscarlo cuando escucho el mariachis detrás de ella, cuando se volteo vio que ahí estaba Anthony en medio de los músicos...

La música inundaba la playa y el corazón de Candy dio un salto emocionado al verlo ahí parado, por un momento pensó que lo había perdido... pero no ahí estaba el cantándole a ella... solamente a ella y la canción estaba cargada de sentimiento!

_**Yo me estaría **_

_SI QUIERES_

_ME ESTOY CONTIGO_

_TODA LA VIDA_

_HASTA QUE MUERA_

_SI QUIERES_

_PUEDO AYUDARTE_

_A QUE ME QUIERAS_

_A QUE ME QUIERAS_

_UN POCO MÁS_

_YO ME ESTARIA_

_TODA LA VIDA_

_SIEMPRE CONTIGO_

_NO CREAS MI VIDA_

_QUE ES MENTIRA_

_LO QUE TE DIGO_

_YO ME ESTARIA_

_TODA LA VIDA_

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO_

_PORQUE MI VIDA_

_ESTOY DE TI_

_ENAMORADO_

_DE QUE ME GUSTAS ES VERDAD_

_DE QUE TE QUIERO ES VERDAD_

_QUE SI ME QUIERES ACEPTAR_

_NO NECESITAS DECIR SI_

_TAN SOLO BESAME Y SABRAS_

_QUE COMO UN LOCO ESTOY DE TI_

_ENAMORADO_

_YO ME ESTARIA_

_TODA LA VIDA_

_SIEMPRE CONTIGO_

_NO CREAS MI VIDA_

_QUE ES MENTIRA_

_LO QUE TE DIGO_

_YO ME ESTARIA_

_TODA LA VIDA_

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO_

_PORQUE MI VIDA_

_ESTOY DE TI_

_ENAMORADO_

_DE QUE ME GUSTAS ES VERDAD_

_DE QUE TE QUIERO ES VERDAD_

_MAS SI ME QUIERES ACEPTAR_

_NO NECESITAS DECIR SI_

_TAN SOLO BESAME Y SABRAS_

_QUE COMO UN LOCO ESTOY DE TI_

_ENAMORADO_

Cuando el termino de cantar ambos empezaron a acercarse hacia el otro y se fundieron en un apasionado beso...

- Te amo

- Ya se... ¡siempre lo he sabido!

- No sabía que cantabas tan bien.

- Digamos que corre en la familia...

Y se fundieron nuevamente en otro beso apasionado bajo la luna de México lindo y querido...

**Fin**


End file.
